Elaine Boyd
Elaine Boyd was a Federal Times reporter. In August 3301, she went missing after she was named a suspect in the murder of Presidential Protection Detail Agent Susan Monroe, who she had been in a relationship with. Boyd was found dead from apparent suicide in the Wyrd system days later. Following Boyd's death, however, various news feeds received data packages that detailed the suspicious deaths of key members of the investigations into the losses of the Highliner Antares and Starship One, including the late Vice President Nigel Smeaton, and identified Susan Monroe, who had worked on Smeaton's protection detail, as her source. Although further investigation by the Federal Times and other media outlets found disturbing implications that Smeaton, Monroe, and Boyd had all been murdered to cover-up Core Dynamics sabotaging the Highliner Antares to undermine Sirius Corporation, the allegations could not be proven. The circumstances surrounding Boyd's death became fodder for conspiracy theorists. Timeline 21 AUG 3301 * The Federal Security Services revealed that a member of the Presidential Protection Detail Susan Monroe was found dead in her home. Elaine Boyd had a relationship with Monroe and was identified as a person of interest in the case.President’s Bodyguard Found Murdered 23 AUG 3301 * Following news of the brutal murder of Agent Susan Monroe, the Federal Security Services upgraded Elaine Boyd’s person of interest status to 'suspect', and called for any information regarding the reporter’s movements.Federal Times Reporter Named as Murder Suspect 25 AUG 3301 * The hunt for Elaine Boyd ended today with the discovery of her body in a low-rent hotel in Wyrd. Local law enforcement reported that they received an anonymous tip-off about her location and discovered her body as they gained entry.Famous Reporter Commits Suicide 28 AUG 3301 * After the death of Boyd, data packages were automatically released to newsfeeds which highlighted the suspicious deaths of key individuals involved in both the Antares and Starship One investigations. Her data detailed an off-the-books investigation into the Antares Incident by Vice-President Nigel Smeaton. He suspected it was caused by a sabotage, rather than drive component failure. He spoke to a number of now quite senior officers and Boyd's information implied that he was murdered to stop his investigation.Antares Incident Links to VP’s Death? 29 AUG 3301 * The Federal times revealed in an article that Agent Susan Monroe, who Boyd was accused of murdering, was part of Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s protection detail at the time of his death. It already seemed obvious to many that Agent Monroe was the source of the reporter’s information. Officials from the Federal Security Service insist that Agent Monroe was an unwilling participant and they had evidence to link the agent’s death to the reporter.Agent Susan Monroe Part of VP’s Protection Detail 01 SEP 3301 * Core Dynamics has Links to VP’s Death? In another shocking revelation the Federal Times today posted a story highlighting possible links between a non-exec member of the board of Core Dynamics and Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s death. They first referenced an interview on January 28th with Congressman George Fallside who appeared to have early knowledge of the Vice President’s death.Vice President’s Investigation Data Found 15 MAR 3302 * Various media outlets throughout inhabited space received an anonymous communiqué this morning. "The galactic community is in peril," the message began. "They just don't know it yet." The transmission asserts a connection between Core Dynamics, the destruction of the Antares and Starship One, the Emperor's Dawn insurgency, and setbacks in Unknown Artefact research. It also claims that the deaths of Federal Vice-President Nigel Smeaton, Sean Richards, Arnold Lowe, Susan Monroe, Elaine Boyd, Emperor Hengist Duval and the disappearances of former Federal president Jasmina Halsey and Professor Ishmael Palin are similarly connected.Freelance Report: Game of Shadows 23 APR 3302 * Imperial investigator Cornelius Gendymion released a statement to the Prism Herald addressing accusations that Imperial agents were responsible for the destruction of Starship One."It seems Federal Times reporter Elaine Boyd's investigations are being ignored by her countrymen. Congressman George Fallside's apparent foreknowledge of Smeaton's death was waved away, but I suspect Jacob Harris might have better luck finding Starship One's saboteurs if he searched within the Federation – perhaps starting with folks who have ties to Core Dynamics."Freelance Report: Following the Breadcrumbs References Category:Characters